


Unending - Not Quite

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Jack had been along for the episode Unending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending - Not Quite

Major General Jack O’Neill poked his head into the SGC’s briefing room and said with a smile,  “Good Morning campers.”

Chairs shoved back noisily as everyone rose to greet their friend and former commander.

“Jack. Glad you could make it.” Hank Landry indicated that he should take the seat at the head of the table. Both men were two star generals, but Jack as the head of Homeworld Security was technically the highest ranking officer.

He brushed the offer aside and sat next to Carter with a quick smile. “Nah, Hank it’s your party. I’m just one of the invited guests. So, any clue as to what our little gray friends want?”

“No. They only said that it was urgent and that we bring the Odyssey to Orilla immediately. They also requested you specifically.”

“Huh. I take it SG-1 is coming with?”

“Yes, Sir!” Mitchell agreed enthusiastically.

“Okay, kids gear up then. We’ll meet in the gateroom in fifteen minutes.”

“It’s good to have you along, Sir,” Carter said with a smile.

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed as he grasped Jack’s forearm in a warrior’s greeting.

“Yeah, Jack. It’s great to have you back. We haven’t seen you much lately,” Daniel said as he shook hands with his friend.

“Missed me, did ya Danny?”

“Oh yes. I’ve had to pester Daniel all by myself. It’s so much more fun when I have an ally in crime,” Vala agreed happily as she gave Jack an exuberant hug.

Jack blinked and disentangled himself from the hug. “Uh, partner in crime, and uh, thanks.”  He looked over at Carter who was grinning at his discomfort.

He turned back to Hank as they left to gear up. “So, how are things, really?”

“Well, it’s been an interesting year. But I can fill you in on the Odyssey if I can steal you away from SG-1 for a few hours.”

When the Odyssey took up a geostationary orbit around the planet Orilla they were met by Supreme Commander Thor.

“Thor, buddy! How’s tricks?” Jack greeted his long time friend.

“O’Neill. It is good to see you. We were unsure if you would be allowed to make the journey.” The diminutive alien turned and greeted the rest of the assembled group, “Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, Teal’c. It is good to see you as well. You must be General Landry.”

“Yes. And this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Ms. Vala Mal Doran, our newest members of SG-1.”

Thor nodded slightly. “I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. I would like permission to beam aboard a group of Asgard engineers so that they may make some upgrades to the Odyssey.”

At Landry’s nod, a group of twenty Asgard beamed onto the bridge and immediately set about their tasks.

“Uh, Thor, what’s going on?”

“We are upgrading the Odyssey in order to transfer our entire database. It contains all the technology and all of the knowledge we have accumulated.”

Carter recovered first, “Wow. But why?”

“We are dying. Our cloning has left us with a rapidly progressing disease. We do not wish this knowledge to fall into the wrong hands when we are gone.”

“You’re going to perform a mass suicide,” Daniel reasoned.

“You are correct Doctor Jackson.”

“What?! No way, buddy. What is your plan B?” Jack was getting angry.

“There is no plan B, O’Neill. Humans are the Fifth Race. It is time.”

“No. Damn it. Wait. I thought there was promise with something from my genetic makeup? I’m guessing it’s me you need which is why you asked for me.”

“We had hoped at one time that your offspring might be the answer,” he briefly glanced at Samantha Carter before turning back to O’Neill, “but we are out of time. It was merely my wish to say goodbye to one I’ve been proud to call friend.”

“Time! Why not put yourselves in a time dilation field, like you did with the replicators?” Carter asked.

“But what would be the point? It would only delay our ultimate demise.”

“Exactly. With a copy of the Asgard database on the Odyssey and the copy you already have on Orilla, our scientists can work on the problem separate from the efforts of the Asgard.”

“The Asgard have exhausted all avenues of research. I appreciate all of your efforts, but …”

“But the Asgard don’t think like we do. Maybe it’s time for someone with stupid ideas,” Carter interrupted.

“Are you suggesting that you join us in the time dilation field? You would likely never see your friends again.” He looked significantly at O’Neill who had become very agitated at the idea.

Before he could object, Carter went and took Jack’s hand. “Actually, I’m proposing we both stay.”

Jack squeezed Carter’s hand. He’d been miserable in D.C. and duty and global crises had left them very little time to nurture their changing relationship. True, they would miss their friends, but this was the opportunity to spend the rest of their lives together while still helping Earth and the galaxy. He nodded his agreement. “I’m in. And no one has more stupid ideas than me.”

“Jack! You can’t!” Both Hank and Daniel objected.

He raised an eyebrow in a good imitation of Teal’c. “I think the name on the uniform says General the last time I checked.”

“Yes, and as head of Homeworld Security you are too valuable, not too mention Colonel Carter who will be needed to work on the database,” Hank protested.

“And the Asgard are crucial allies. Need I remind you we wouldn’t even be here if not for their assistance over the years? I’m doing this Hank, tell the president it was my last order before resigning.”

He looked at Carter who was saying tearful goodbyes to the rest of SG-1. “Sam, are you sure? I mean, I uh,” He looked down at his shoes, suddenly embarrassed by the thought that she was choosing to spend her life with him.

She scowled at him as their friends pulled him into the group hug. “Jack O’Neill stop being an idiot!”

“It was her stupid idea, O’Neill,” Thor added as he beamed them away, to the great amusement of their friends.

Hank Landry shook his head. Things were never dull around Jack O’Neill and SG-1. “Let’s go home, people. I’m sure we’re going to make a lot of scientists very happy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for a livejournal challenge to provide an alternate ending to a series/episode/movie/book.


End file.
